


Loud Neighbor

by madoh32



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madoh32/pseuds/madoh32
Summary: Chanyeol loves Coldplay. It is his favorite band since he can remember having sung something in English.He feels nostalgia for the band because it reminds him of his first covers and how he learned to play the guitar by watching live videos of the band.He also remembers the time when his best friend, Sehun, took him to his first Coldplay concert in Seoul and Chanyeol had declared it the best day of his life.But above all things, Chanyeol loves how simply and perfectly the songs of Coldplay fit to describe what he feels for Jongin.





	Loud Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I didn't include Myeon BUT I will add him in the second part that I am planning to write. 
> 
> Sorry if my Grammar is not great, English is not my first language. 
> 
> And as you can see; this is a Coldplay inspired au.

Jongin returns to his apartment after a very long day. He feels his legs heavier than usual, his shoulders are somewhat sore and he prefers not to move his arms that much; he just wants to arrive and be able to relax a few hours before going to sleep. Jongin is singing a song of girls generation while his elevator goes up to the top floor. 

Jongin is a ballet dancer, he goes to an academy at night, and has presentations several times a month. He also gives every morning ballet classes to five-six years old boys and girls. Jongin can not complain about his life: he works doing what he likes most (dancing); he loves children; and his best friend Taemin works with him. Plus, the pay is not bad and you can afford to pay the rent in a semi-luxurious building in Seoul. Jongin lives on the fifteenth and top floor of a building a few blocks from the subway; the view is something beautiful and his apartment has a small balcony where he goes to see the gray days because those are his favorites. Everything could be classified as normal. Everything would easily fall under the category of boring; if it were not for Jongin's neighbor who moved to the building about four months ago.

Tonight at 10:52, and after sighing one last time before the elevator opens its doors on the 15th floor, Jongin closes his eyes and hopes to hear silence and not loud noise coming from the apartment of his only neighbor. But luck is almost never on his side and he knows it.

Jongin enters his home by slamming the door. He is fed up with his neighbor (a clumsy guy with huge ears and enormous puppy-like-eyes) who likes to 'pretend' to be a musician every single night. He (clumsy neighbor) always plays his guitar and Jongin can not sleep nor study. And worse, he can not practice his choreographies because for him ballet requires concentration and respect. Music must be in harmony with the environment and his mind disconnected from everything else that is not dance and the rhythm that must follow: but this has become somewhat difficult to achieve after the disturbing sounds of his idiotic neighbor's guitar.

Now sitting on his sofa, holding his head his hands, Jongin is torn between the solutions he finds:

1) He can take a shower and hope that his neighbor decides to stop practicing

2) He can also go to sleep, but he doubts that he will be able to close his eyes calmly

3) He can go to his neighbor's door, ringing the doorbell and telling him once again to shut down or turn down the volume.

The dark-skinned dancer opts for the shower, which helps him relax and makes him feel much better, but when he comes out of it, the uncomfortable noise of a guitar and other instruments give Jongin the determination to wear an old yellow shirt, underwear, a sporty pair of gray pants and finally go (and hysterically) talk to his neighbor.

 


End file.
